


Like Fireworks

by Havanar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Past Shadam - Freeform, straight lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havanar/pseuds/Havanar
Summary: Shiro’s earliest memory of fireworks is from when he is 8. The summer of his first year of elementary school his parents had taken him to the local festival.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 15





	Like Fireworks

Shiro’s earliest memory of fireworks is from when he is 8. The summer of his first year of elementary school his parents had taken him to the local festival. He remembers his mother, beautiful, in a baby blue yukata, laughing as his father had lifted him up, letting him watch the colours dance across the sky. He’d watched them shoot higher and higher, into the sky like the ships making their way to the colonies on Mars. Bursting into bright lights which lit up the night around them.  
‘Aren’t they beautiful, Takashi?’ His mother had asked.  
He’d had to agree.

Fireworks are what springs to mind the first time he kisses Adam. It feels like tiny explosions in his chest as the heat escapes from Adam’s mouth and finds its way to his. He pushes closer, chasing the feeling Every time they kiss from then on.

But fireworks fade. They soar into the air with the glee of first love, and then they fall. Shiro used to say that he wanted a relationship that felt like fireworks, one that made him feel like he was exploding with passion All the time. But he never imagined his relationship ending would feel like fireworks, in a different way. He’d seen the match being lit, when he had applied to the Kerberos mission. He’d watched the trail of light as his relationship made it’s doomed way into the sky. He hadn’t realised it then. That he was watching his relationship end with the certainty that he’d watched the fireworks explode into rays of light, never to be seen again.

* * *

Shiro pushes himself out of bed the next morning, making for the sink to wash his face of the previous night’s dreams. ‘They’re a welcome change from the nightmares, at least’. He thinks. Although a tiny part of him wonders if they were just nightmares in a different shape. His parents are long gone. Buried back on Earth, where he hasn’t set foot for over two years. Adam left him, unwilling to wait for him to achieve his dreams, unwilling to search when the mission had fallen apart. After Shiro’s first firework festival he’d expected to find them on the ground the next morning. Like fallen stars. He’d searched, with his friends after school. They’d slipped away from Miyu, their group leader, on the walk home to find them. He felt bad about it, even now at 25. She was only 12 and in charge of making sure all the younger kids found their way home safely. But he and his friends had slipped down the side streets, finding their way to the rice paddies over which the fireworks had fell. They never found anything, Shiro had returned home with muddy knees and nothing to show for it.

* * *

He gets up quietly, so as not to disturb Keith who’s still fast asleep next to him. He creeps out of Keith’s room. It’s not a secret that they’re dating, but he knows that if Lance or Pidge caught them spending the night together, no matter how innocent it really was, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

It's not until he meets with the Paladins later that morning that he realises why he had dreamed of fireworks. The castle had been grounded for the past week on Rinari, a planet with an almost humanoid population. 

‘We’ll resume flight tomorrow morning at 08:00’ Shiro informs the rest of the Paladins later that morning. The dignitaries of Rinari had signed the Treaty last night, making them part of the new Voltron coalition. ‘But tonight, they’re inviting us to a celebration.’ He adds, grinning.

‘A party!?’ Lance exclaims, leaning forward in his seat.

‘What kind of party?’ Hunk asks, brow furrowed. 

‘Like, a festival? I guess.’ Shiro replies. He hadn’t been privy to all of the details, only passing on what Allura had passed to him. ‘They said there would be food, so you don’t have to cook for us tonight Hunk.’ He adds, catching the relief on Hunk’s face. ‘And there will be a firework display to celebrate the coalition at 21:00, so make sure you’re at the Castle docking station by then’

Pidge, Hunk and Lance burst into loud chatter.

‘Oh man, what if there are some hot alien chicks there? I need some better clothes’ Lance laments, scraping his chair back with a harsh screech.

‘I thought you were still trying to impress Allura?’ Pidge asks, nose crinkling. Lance’s outburst is loud enough to chase Pidge from the room, Hunk following closely.

Shiro can’t help but catch Keith’s eye, taking in his quick grin and folded arms as the others leave. Once they’re out of sight he slumps down into his chair, opposite Keith’s, resting his head in his hands.

‘You okay?’ Keith asks, worry edging his voice.

‘Tired.’ He responds, letting his shoulders slump, it feels good. Like an invisible hold has finally let go of him. He feels rather than hears Keith’s chair moving. He must’ve lifted it instead of pushing. Wary of Shiro’s mood.

Keith places his hands gingerly on Shiro’s shoulders, squeezing lightly and then settling into a gentle massage. His thumbs finding the knots with practised ease. Shiro feels the instant relaxation. Sinking further back in his chair, as Keith’s fingers work their magic into his shoulders. He turns his head up, opening eyes that had fallen closed in pleasure. Keith is looking down at him, dark hair framing his face, it’s so long now that strands tickle Shiro’s face. He reaches up, the position awkward but not uncomfortable, and places his fingertips gently behind Keith’s head, pulling him down. Keith comes easily, he always does. ‘Whatever you want’ Shiro remembers him saying the first time they’d kissed. The kiss begins gentle, Keith’s lips a chaste touch on his. Shiro barely registers the hands leaving his shoulders, the brief moment it takes Keith to reposition himself on Shiro’s lap, squeezing between him and the table. And then they’re kissing again, Keith grounding him further to the soil beneath the Castle. Keeping him tethered with a steadying hand on his shoulder. Another at his chin. Shiro arches up into Keith’s lips, chasing for more. And then the sparks hit.

‘I don’t…’ He breathes out between kisses, as Keith takes the chance to kiss his scar. It takes four kisses today, from one side of his face to the other. 

‘I don’t think’ Shiro tries again, breathless as Keith reaches a hand down his chest. 

‘I’ll need to see the fireworks tonight.’ He finishes, just as Keith’s hand finds it’s way past his belt.

He hears Keith snort before pulling his face up for another kiss.


End file.
